happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Who Wants to Be So Girly?
Who Wants to Be So Girly? is a HTFF episode from season 82. Roles Starring * Lucy Clover * Lustly * Flippy * Shiny Twinkle Featuring * Nuppet and Quist * Snooty * Grape Soda, Lime Soda and Cherry Soda * Morton and Mix * Petunia * Planter * Orchida * Sonna Appearances * Cuddles * Toothy * Froggy * Disco Bear * Plushy * Cub Plot The episode begins at Flippy's house, where Lucy and Flippy are fighting Planter. The two are having fun. Planter spits acid liquid at them but Lucy throws a shovel at its stem making its head get cut off from its body and defeating it. They both high five each other as Planter runs away by digging through the ground. Shiny Twinkle calls them from the window. She says that the cupcakes are already baked, so Lucy and Flippy quickly run to the living room while Shiny Twinkle puts a plate of cupcakes on the table. Lucy arrives first before Flippy. She and Flippy then eat some cupcakes. Someone rings the bell door, so Shiny Twinkle flies to it and opens it. Lustly shows up in front of it. When Lustly looks at Shiny Twinkle, she begins to shriek in horror and faints. Flippy looks at the situation and closes the door. Shiny Twinkle asks him why he closed the door. He tells her that Lustly is a dangerous girl and she's extremely obsessed with boys just so she can get a boyfriend. Shiny Twinkle doesn't know how Lustly could act like that but she thinks Lucy can solve what caused Lustly's problems. Lucy, who heard what Shiny Twinkle said, runs over to her and jumps excitedly as she wants to go somewhere with Lustly. Flippy agrees with her as long as Lustly isn't angry. Lucy becomes so happy, she shakes hand with Lustly and says "Hi!" or "Howdy!", then she grabs Lustly and goes to the park. Shiny Twinkle is confused and asks Flippy again why he doesn't likes Lustly, but this time she is very serious. However, Flippy doesn't answer her question. Meanwhile at the park, Lustly is sitting on the ground with an angry face while Lucy plays a soccer match with Grape Soda, Lime Soda and Cherry Soda. Lucy runs up to Lustly and invites her to play soccer together. When she kicks the soccer ball, it ends up flying to the sky and hitting an airplane. Lucy is amazed by Lustly's kick but Lustly isn't amused by her. Lucy becomes a little bit desperate, however she's still determined and searches for other ways to cheer up Lustly. Not much later, Lustly sees Disco Bear who flirts with Petunia. She runs over to him and gives him a big kiss, however Disco Bear quickly runs away from her and hides behind Lucy's big tail. Lucy looks at her actions and thinks that Lustly is lustful. She grabs Lustly and brings her to Happy Tree School as she slowly becomes angry at Lucy. After arriving at Happy Tree School, Lucy tells Lustly about the school, where there are a lot of clubs that have various activities, such as light music club, drama club, art club, sport club, cooking club, science club, computer lab club, martial art club, occult club, etc. Lustly seems to want to give kisses to boys. When Cuddles and Toothy pass by, she begins to get happy and runs up to them making Cuddles and Toothy scared. Fortunately, Lucy stops Lustly's actions and brings her to an amusement park, where Lustly becomes much angrier as she never gets any boys. Meanwhile at Flippy's house, Shiny Twinkle wants to talk to Flippy about Lustly and why he doesn't like her so much, but Flippy still doesn't answer her question. Shiny Twinkle becomes angry, then she ties him to a chair with tapes and asks him about Lustly. But he still does not answer Shiny Twinkle's answers, so Shiny Twinkle goes somewhere while Flippy is still taped to the chair. Back at Lustly, she's sitting on a seat of the ferris wheel along with Lucy at the amusement park. Lucy eats some blue raspberry-flavored cotton candy, then she gives the remnants of the cotton candy to Lustly, however Lustly refuses to eat it. When the gondola they're in has gone back down, Lustly leaves the ferris wheel and goes somewhere to search for some boys. Not much later, she sees Froggy and Plushy playing "balloon and dart". She runs over to them and gives them kisses. After that, she leaves, while Froggy and Plushy begin vomiting, throwing up their organs in the process. Lucy becomes more curious and desperate. She grabs Lustly and brings her to the gridiron. Later at Flippy's house, Shiny Twinkle has gone back to Flippy with a plate of cookies. She tells him to answer her question or else he'll suffer from consequences. Flippy still does not answer her question, so Shiny Twinkle starts eating a cookie, making him feel a little bit anxious. She dares him to answer her question, but Flippy shakes his head, so Shiny Twinkle eats some more cookies, making him become more anxious and sweaty. There's only one cookie left on the plate. Shiny Twinkle smirks at Flippy as he's really anxious and sweaty, then she takes the last cookie and is ready to eat it. Flippy gives up and answers Shiny Twinke's question. He says that Lustly will kill any girl who is dating with boys and when she became angry, she would kill girls with deadly punches. Shiny Twinkle becomes surprised and quickly flies to Lucy while Flippy tries to eat the last cookie on the floor. Meanwhile at the gridiron, Lucy is juggling some puppies, blowing up balloons for her and doing some magic tricks. Lustly isn't really amused by her actions and leaves her. Lucy runs up to Lustly and uses her magic wand to give her a chocolate mint ice cream, however Lustly throws it to the ground and walks away. Lucy runs up to her again and puts a smiling sun sticker on her cheek. Lustly rips off the sticker and walks away. Lucy looks at the remains of her sticker and cries out. Licy comes out from a portal with some books. She sees her normal side crying and looks at Lustly. Licy believes that Lustly did this all and goes to her. She pokes Lustly's shoulder, making her turn back. She sticks her tongue out at Licy (mistaken for Lucy), causing Licy to grab Lustly's tongue and tie it like a ribbon. She strangles Lustly and opens her mouth widely as some dark creatures begin sucking Lustly's soul. Morton, Mix, Snooty and Sonna, who saw this from far away, shriek in horror and run away. Licy still strangles Lustly until she runs out of energy to live, then Licy puts the dead Lustly down on the ground. Licy rips off Lustly's head and blows it like a balloon, then she gives it to Lucy. Lucy stops crying and grabs the balloon, then she smiles at it and Licy brings her back home. Meanwhile, Shiny Twinkle is still searching for her best friend everywhere until she finds Lucy at Flippy's house. She happily looks at her, but not at Lustly. When she opens the door, they both see Flippy eating a lot of cookies. The episode ends when the iris closes in on Lucy, who shrugs at the viewers. Deaths # Some tree friends might have died when the airplane is hit by the soccer ball kicked by Lustly. (debatable, death not shown) # Froggy and Plushy vomit, throwing up their organs. # Lustly's soul gets eaten by the dark creatures or Licy. # Planter's body gets cut off by a shovel that was thrown by Lucy. (debatable, as it apparently still survived) Injuries # Planter got a lot of scars on its body when the episode first began. (not shown) # Lustly faints after seeing Shiny Twinkle. Trivia * This is the third time that Lucy breaks the fourth wall, the first is in "Breakfast Morning" and the second is in "Lucy's Outdoor Smoochie". * In this episode, it is revealed that Flippy likes to eat cookies and will become anxious and sweaty when someone eats his cookies. * It can be assumed that the books held by Licy came from The Urban Library. * Orchida can be seen in the background, where she tears off a teddy bear in the amusement park when Froggy and Plushy are playing the "balloon and dart" game. Morton and Mix can also be seen in the background, where both are playing ping-pong at the park while Cub watches them. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 82 Episodes Category:Episodes that break the Fourth Wall